Vegeta's Problem!
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: Vegeta is locked away in his own head and the cyborg Bulma has taken over only its not vegeta or bulma anymore she's now Bumgeta!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any DBZ Characters!  
  
What's Wrong With Vegeta?!  
  
A/N: This story came to me early in the morning, I thought it might be a bit funny, I hope you all enjoy it, please read and review, thank you all, enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Vegeta awoke, he sat up and looked out the window, usually he would get up, shower, and go train, today was a different day, he sat up and looked for his mate, his wife. He saw that she had already gotten up, he did so as well, he got dressed, in blue jeans and a T-Shirt. He would stop and stare at the clothes as he put them on, he had never worn these garments before, he didn't know why he was wearing them now, but for the first time, he didn't want to bother putting his Saiyan Suit on, he considered this for a minute, it wasn't like him. Bulma was sitting in the kitchen when Vegeta came in wearing a T-Shirt and Jeans, Bulma's mind did a double take, is he really wearing clothes I picked out for him. "Vegeta, Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a box of cereal and milk, than grabbed a huge bowl from the Cupboard and poured the whole box of cereal in the bowl, than poured the milk in and started chowing down. Bulma sighed, well at least he still eats normally. Vegeta ate, and continued to think, something wasn't right about him today, he felt unusually, what's the word, he was trying to think of what the word was when his daughter and son came bounding into the room. "DADDY!" She squealed. He barely had time to turn as she jumped into his lap hugging him tight. Bulma watched and waited as she expected Vegeta to do the usual and push the their little girl off and fuss at her not to bother him while eating, but he did something totally unexpected. Vegeta looked down at his daughter, who was staring up at him with her beautiful eyes, at this his heart melt, and he hugged her tight, and told her he loved her. He heard coughing and looked up to see Bulma had spit out her Coffee at what Vegeta just did. Bra looked at her daddy and told him she loved him and hopped down and tore off to find something to play with. Bulma looked at Vegeta, did she just really see what she thought she saw, no it couldn't be, Vegeta would never do that, what's he up to?.  
  
Vegeta got up and put his empty bowl in the sink and started washing it, he could feel Bulma's eyes staring at him, he turned and walked over to her, he picked her up and kissed her deeply, and told her he loved her. Bulma was to shocked to speak, who was this man and where was her Vegeta?. She wanted to know, because the Vegeta she knew would never say or do anything, that he's done this morning so far. Vegeta let go of her, he looked at her and smiled, this seem to make Bulma jump, and than he frowned which made Bulma scared. He kissed her once more and told her he was gonna go watch some TV, than he was going to take Trunks and Bra to the park as soon as Trunks got home from School. Bulma couldn't speak, she stared at Vegeta's back as he went into the living room. Something was totally wrong with him, she decided she'd call Goku and see if he could come over and take a look at Vegeta and see if he knew what was wrong.  
  
Bulma was in the kitchen when Goku suddenly appeared, no matter how many times he did it, she figured she'd never get used to him doing that. "Hey Bulma what's up, Chi-Chi said you needed my help, that something was wrong with Vegeta" Goku said. Bulma nodded. "He's acting very strange" Bulma said. "Strange how, like he wants to take over the world again, or a different strange" Goku said scratching his head. "He's acting nice, like caring and stuff." Bulma said. Goku gave her a puzzled look and shrugged, "Well lets go take a look at him" Goku said. Bulma followed him as they walked through the house to the living room, both heard crying. They stopped outside the room and peered in, both was struck with shock at the sight before them, Vegeta was on the couch with a box of tissues crying his eyes out while watching a soap opera. Bulma and Goku leaned back into the hallway, "See I told you something was wrong with him." Bulma said. Goku nodded in agreement. "What do you think is wrong with him." Bulma asked. Goku shook his head, he obviously had no idea what was wrong with Vegeta. Bulma sighed, she didn't know what to do, just see if this is a faze he's going through. "Let's go talk to him Goku" Bulma said. "Um Bulma, are you sure that's a good idea, I mean you know how Vegeta is, he might get mad and threaten to destroy me and the world" Goku said. Bulma frowned "Goku look in their and tell me honestly what do you think he would say" Bulma said pointing. Goku looked around the corner to see Vegeta crying his eyes out at a baby commercial. Goku leaned back in and looked at Bulma "Your right Bulma." Goku said.  
  
Both walked into the living room, Vegeta was now crying at a Peanut Butter Commercial. Even Bulma had trouble understanding that one, both came up to Vegeta. "Vegeta, we need to talk." Bulma said. Vegeta looked up to see Bulma and Goku looking down at him, Vegeta looked at Goku and jumped up, he glared at Goku. Goku took a step back, Vegeta jumped onto Goku hugging him, Goku wasn't prepared for this and toppled backwards landing on the Coffee table and crashing right through it with Vegeta on top of it. Vegeta slowly stood up and helped Goku up "Sorry Goku, I just got so excited to see you." Vegeta said smiling. Goku looked absolutely terrified, Bulma shook her head and sighed heavy. She prayed to Dende that they would find out what was wrong with him soon.  
  
A/N: What is wrong with Vegeta, Why is he acting All Nice and Emotional!, Find out next chapter, Thank you all for reading, and any suggestions or what you think is wrong with him, let me know, thank you all. Please Read and Review, thank you all! 


	2. Vegeta's Problem II

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ or any of the Characters!  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I recently got a job to help out around the house, and I work about 9 hours a day, so not a lot of time to write, but I get idea's and write them down, well here's the next chapter, and I'll be updating more of my other stories soon, I should be updating this one next week, well enjoy the story, and once again sorry for the long delay, also please read and review.  
  
Vegeta's Problem Part II! * : Means thought to self* (Means Bond talk)  
  
Trunks watched as his mom followed Goku into the living room to find his dad. They said something about his dad not being well, are they kidding. Vegeta his dad, is Prince of all Saiyan's, he never gets sick. Trunks soon got bored and ran off to torture Bra, just like ever little brother does to their little sisters every now and then. Trunks knew that if it were turned Bra would do the same thing.  
  
Goku and Bulma sat across from Vegeta who was in the middle of polishing off his 3rd box of tissues while watching a commercial about the smell of clean, fresh, laundry in the summertime. Bulma looked like she was gonna be sick at any second, Goku was just staring at Vegeta with his mouth hanging open and a bit of drool coming from it. Bulma turned to Goku, at first Bulma gave him a puzzled look *What could he be looking at so dreamily, WAIT A MINUTE, HE's A Sleep* Her inner self screamed. Bulma jumped up and dashed to the kitchen, she came back holding a very large and intimidating Cast Iron Frying Pan. She stoped right next to Goku, raised the frying pan up with both hands, and came down hard, the frying pan connected to Goku's head with a loud Crunching Sound. Goku screamed and promptly fell over onto the floor, Vegeta jumped screaming "A MOUSE" onto the edge of the chair as he heard Goku's scream. Goku slowly sat up and rubbed his head, Bulma held up the frying pan making Goku scuffle a few yards back at the sight of his inflictor of pain. Bulma was looking at the huge dent Goku's head made in her frying pan, she sighed, she was gonna have to buy another. Bulma looked at Vegeta who was holding a box of tissues out in front of him like a shield. (Don't Worry Vegeta, I'm not going to hurt you.!) Bulma told Vegeta threw their bond, he slowly climbed down from the back of the chair and relaxed again. Bulma sat back down and started racking her brain to figure out what was wrong with Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was laughing at a Comedy on TV, Goku and Bulma could only stare, since when did Vegeta not laugh, well he does laugh, but not a hearty laugh, but a evil, sinister laugh of the demonic kind. Goku was about to say something when Vegeta jumped up and with a quick gesture of his hand blew up the TV with a small blast. Goku and Bulma looked up to see a very angry and mad Vegeta "Onna I'm hungry, get me some food now, or I'll blast you, and You Kakarrot, Get out of my sight before I decide to tell your wife never to give you food again." Vegeta roared. Goku made a "EPP" sound and disappeared, Bulma looked at her husband, her old husband was back, I mean she liked Vegeta showing some emotion, but that was just to freaky. She smiled and ran off to fix him his dinner as Vegeta stormed off the the Gravity Room. Nearly 45 minutes later, Bulma was pushing a large cart with a ton of food out the Gravity Room, she knocked on the door and she heard a angry Vegeta answer "What DO You Want, I'm Training." He Yelled through the speaker. "Don't you yell at me, I brought you your food, now come out and get it." She yelled back. The door soon slid open and a very grumpy and sweaty Vegeta appeared. "Give me my food and scram." He said. She pushed the cart up to him, he grumbled and pulled it inside. She followed him inside, he turned to her "Get out now" He said. She stood her ground, Vegeta inhaled the food and noticed that Bulma was still standing there. "Onna, I'm going to take a shower and when I get back, you better be gone." He said growling. He turned and stormed off to the house. Bulma waited and waited, she glanced at her watch, nearly 2 hours had passed, now this was crazy, she left the Gravity Room and headed for the house. She climbed the stairs to Vegeta's room, she stopped when she heard.. SINGING?. She knocked on the door and a very Cheery Vegeta answered the door with just a towl tied around his waist, "Oh hi Bulma, sorry about earlier, I'm really sorry about earlier, oh by the way, can we go shopping tomorrow?, I saw a commercial for this new body wash, it sounds so cool, and I bet it smells lovely." He smiled as he closed the door and headed back to the shower. Bulma stared at the door, *Oh No, he's back, what are we gonna Do!*  
  
Author's Note: Well I hope you liked the chapter, hope to get the next up soon, please read and review, and what will happen next, and what is wrong with Vegeta, Those who want to guess, leave me a review or e-mail me with your guess. Thank you all for reading. 


	3. Vegeta's Problem 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ or any of the character's!  
  
Vegeta's Chapter 3!  
  
Author's Note: Well I told you all that I would get this chapter up as soon as I could, was going to do it next week, but through luck, I have the time,lol, well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.! Please Read & Review!  
  
*Means talking to self in one's head* (Means Bond Talk)  
  
Bulma stood staring at Vegeta's door, just when they thought he was back this happened. Bulma slowly shook her head, what were they going to do. They had to find a way to get the old Vegeta back and keep him here, this new Vegeta was, well a wuss in her opinion and it was driving her nuts.  
She had to find a way to get her husband back, Vegeta Prince of the almighty saiyan race worring about bodywash. She slapped her head in confusion, what was wrong with him, *maybe that gravity room fried his brain or something.*  
She realized that she was still staring at Vegeta's door, she shook her head and headed down stairs. She was entering the kitchen when she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her, she gazed in horror at what lay before her.  
The Frig. Door was wide opened, all the food was gone their was spilt food and drink all over the kitchen. She shook her head, "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" She Screamed. "Ooooooooooooooh my Stomach." Came a groaning response from behind the counter. She walked over to the counter and peered down, "Goku...What have you done?" She Screamed. There before here lay Goku sprawled out on the floor, his belly swelled with size at the amount of food he ate. "Goku, How could you eat all the food, are you insane." She Screamed. "Oooooooooooooh, I shouldn't have eaten ate that can of sardines." He Moaned. He mumbled something that sounded like "Chi-Chi will kill me." And literally passed out. Bulma glared in rage at the unconscious Goku, *Why, She asked her self, why did she ever meet Goku* She shook her head. (Woman, Is my food ready yet?). Bulma stiffened, it was her husband. She ran up to his room, yes he was back, if only for the moment. She reached his door and pushed it open, Vegeta was nowhere in sight. "Vegeta???" She said to the room.  
  
She searched the whole house, Vegeta was nowhere in sight. She closed her eyes and tried to talk to her mate through bond. (Vegeta, where are you?). She waited a few minutes and he didn't answer, she tried again and again, finally after a about an hour she gave up and headed for the kitchen. She walked by the still unconscious Goku, she paused, he makes the weirdest noises when he's out. She continued on and out the back door and headed for the gravity room.  
Vegeta glared out of the windows of the gravity room, he had heard the calling of his mate, but he didn't answer her, he was afraid he might go crazy again. He was already humiliated enough as it was, he didn't want his wife to see his embarrassment anymore. He needed time to think, he needed to get out of her and go somewhere quick. He looked out the window again and saw Bulma approaching, he glanced around and saw the rear entrance the gravity room. He ran toward the door and out. He glanced back through the door window as he saw his wife enter. He lifted up into the air and took off at high speed towards a chain of mountains off the east. What was he going to do, he needed help.  
  
Bulma walked into the gravity room, she thought that she had heard a noise, she walked in further and looked around, he wasn't anywhere in sight. *What if something's happened to him?*. She turned and dashed back to the kitchen, she ran up to the still unconscious Goku. "GOKU?" She yelled. His eyebrow quivered. She yelled again, still nothing, she kicked him hard in the side, he grunted and rolled over. She scratched her head, wait she had an idea, she grabbed a pot and grabbed a spoon and started banging on it and yelling "Come in get it, dinners ready." She Yelled. That hit the spot Goku shot straight up and ran towards the counter, and promptly crashed into the kitchen counter, he flipped up into the air, hit his head on the overhead light, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces, before finally slamming down hard on the other side on the floor. He got slowly up and smiled his goofy grin at Bulma while brushing the many bits of glass off his outfit. "Goku, I can't find Vegeta anywhere, can you locate him." Bulma said pleadingly. Goku nodded and closed his eyes, *Now where is he, he's not around here, let me look farther, there, I've found him*, he opened his eyes and looked at Bulma.  
"He's headed east at high speed." Goku said. "Why would he leave?" Bulma asked mumbling to herself. "I don't know, but he seemed in a panic, he's deeply upset about something." Goku said. Bulma shook her head, "We have to find him Goku, he's not in his right mind, please Goku!!!" Bulma screamed. Goku looked at Bulma, who stared back at him with big puppy dog eyes!.  
  
Vegeta landed by a small pile of rocks on a cliff overlooking the valley below, he turned and stared down at his home. He had to figure out what was going on inside his head, what was making him become like that, Vegeta shivered and shook his head.  
He couldn't let his family see him like that anymore, he had to find out what was going on, and he needed to be alone for awhile, he needed time to think, he turned and headed toward the rock face, where just beyond lay the forest surrounding the valley.  
He was sure he could find the answer, he must find the answer, it was his only hope of returning to his sane state.  
  
Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp... "Goku, lets go already, he could be miles away by now." Bulma screamed. Goku shook his head "No, he landed on a cliff at the edge of the forest, he's heading into the forest now." Goku said, his eyes staring blankly off into the nothingness. Bulma grabbed Goku and yelled in his ear "I'm going to kill you if we don't find him NOWWWWWWWWWW!!!" She Screamed. Goku was momentary stunned by her voice and fell over sideways anime style. Goku got up and turned to Bulma "Listen Bulma, I know your worried about Vegeta, but we have to think of ways to help him with his problem, you know Vegeta, he will be alright in the forest by himself, he's a saiyan prince remember." Goku said. "But your forgetting one thing, what if he loses it again." She screamed. Goku paused and scratched his head, he looked quite puzzled "Well, I...ummm." Goku mumbled. He held up his hand and was about to speak when Trunks and Goten appeared in the Kitchen. "Trunks, you and Goten go play, grownups are talking." Bulma said sweetly to her son. "Mom, We think we know why dad's acting so weird." Trunks said. Bulma gasped and Goku's belly rumbled.  
  
What you ask is wrong with Vegeta, What Do Trunks and Goten know about it?, Find out next time!*  
  
Author's plea: Well I wanted to say sorry all, I know it's been a Really  
long time, but I've been going through a lot, my best friend passed away,  
he was only 2 years older than I, he was a great man, and I've been in a  
really depressed state, but I'm finally coming out of it, and I hope to  
be writing more, thank you all for sticking with me. 


	4. Vegeta's Problem Part 4

Vegeta's Problem Part 4  
  
I just wanted to say thank you to all those who wrote me those kind words, I appreciate all the support from all of you. Now I know you've all been wondering what's been going on with Vegeta, well you'll finally find out in this chapter, so Enjoy, thank you all.  
  
*mean's talking to self in ones head*  
  
(Mean's Bond Talk)  
  
Bulma and Goku stared at Trunks and Goten, who both were staring aimlessly at their feet before each gazed up at their parent, "We were playing out by the gravity room about a day before Dad went crazy mom." Trunks said. "Yeah, we were playing a cool dice game beside it." Goten said. Trunks elbowed him in the side, Goten winced in pain. "Well, anyway I saw a like box opened on the side of the gravity room, it had all kinds of weird wires and stuff." Trunks said. Bulma thought to herself It must have been the back up switch board that controlled all the emergency functions.*  
  
"Well, Goten and I were playing, when I told Goten to throw me the dice, well he threw them alright, they went flying past me and smashed into the box, which it then started to vibrate, hiss, and started shooting out weird lightning bolts. Goten and I panicked, and we took off, we had gone not even past capsule corp. when we heard something explode." Trunks said. "Yeah, we didn't go back, we were afraid we would be in big trouble, so we went to our house dad." Goten said looking at his father. "I understand it now." Bulma said loudly. "What do you understand." Goku said scratching his head. "When the board blew, it fried most of the emergency and primary functions, see some of the programs in the gravity room, are linked to vegeta's mind, it's a brilliant idea, I came up with it a year ago, well anyway, it let's the drones anticipate Vegeta's moves, so he can train harder. When the board blew, it caused a massive short that made the program switch back to its primary mode of which it was originally designed for." Bulma said gasping for air. Goku stared at her "Um, so what was the programy thing des ahh made for?" Goku said. "Well I had originally made it to help Trunks and Goten with their studies, before I changed it. They stood there silently looking around, they had the answer, Part of Vegeta's brain had be knocked back to teenager years in a since, but there was still one thing that didn't add up and Trunks was the first to ask. "Mom, if all this happened to dad, why is he acting so lovely dovy." Trunks said. "Well like I said, I made the program and it had a imprint of my own self to help you study." She said. Trunks stared at her, oh man, he had his mom in his dad's head now, I bet his dad would kill Bulma his he found out .  
  
It was night out, Vegeta could hardly see the stars from the forest floor, he was quickly speeding fast, he had heard rumble in the distance and was quickly looking for shelter. Storms didn't bother him, but this was the only suit he had at the moment. He had nearly passed what looked like a rather large to medium mound, when he realized it was a small overhang, the rock over head jutted out about 7 feet in a wide arc, making a ideal shelter. Vegeta quickly gathered up some firewood and headed up under the over hang just as the first drops of rain hit, he had just finished stacking up some wood when it started pouring rain. He made a small blast and lit the fire, good it felt good to be out of that cold weather. He had enough firewood to last the night, and he had some capsules with enough food to last him till tomorrow night or the next day if he saved it right. He leaned back against the stone wall and closed his eyes, his mind started to drift back on to what all happened.  
  
He was training in the gravity room, at 400 times gravity when he heard a small explosion, he had ran to the window and peered out and saw Goten and Trunks flying off, he had figured nothing of it as a mere childish prank. He had started back training, he decided to train with the drones for awhile, when he pushed the button to bring the drones online, a sharp pain had hit him, he had grabbed his head, before falling to his knees, and falling into blackness, he awoke the next day groggy and his head pounding, he had decided that maybe he was spending to much time in the gravity machine. Vegeta's mind drifted to the day when it all started to happen, when he awoke with a start.  
  
"Hello he called out?" Vegeta said aloud. Nothing but the darkness of the night and forest stared at him from under his hideaway. "It's me Vegeta." A Shrill female voice said. "Who said that." Vegeta screamed looking around. "I'm not out there you fool I'm in your head." Vegeta paused in fear. How could someone have entered his mind. "You stupid fool, do you not realize what has happened, then I shall tell you." The Voice said. When you activated the drones, he I was thrust upon your mind. At first I was unaware of what all was going on, I was a voice in the darkness, then I started to gain strength. I soon understood that I could control you to a certain point, but it also took a lot out of me and you soon slipped back into your old self, soon though, I was able to control you more and more. You see, I turned you into the blabbering imbecile so you would lose all hope and confidence in yourself and it was working to, but that blasted woman of yours kept interfering when you were at your lowest, so I led you to believe that your only hope was escape, and here we are, with no one to help you." The Voice said. Vegeta was frozen in terror. "Who are you, and what do you want?" He said. "I am Bulma 2.5, and what I want is totally control over you." She said with a shrill laugh. Vegeta screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Well I hoped you liked that chapter, I know it seems I'm drifting away from the humor to weirdness or what ever you want to call it, its more inbetween, see I had a good idea, and I thought why not add a bit of a twist to all the humor ya know, so please stick with me, cause there will always be humor in the world and more on the next chapter.  
  
Thank you all. 


	5. Peanuts in the Head!

Peanuts in the head!  
  
Goku looked up sharply, he could sense Vegeta's scream and pain at this distance, time was wasting and they had to act fast. "Bulma, you have to find a way to help him quickly, he's in great pain. Goku said still staring off in Vegeta's direction. "What?!!.. He's in pain, you have to help him Goku, Please help him!" Bulma cried clutching her chest and falling to her knees on the floor. Goku picked her up swiftly and stood her on her feet "Listen you can't break down now, you have to keep your head and find some way to cure Vegeta and start doing it now." Goku said sharply. "What are you going to do?" Bulma said. "I'm going to go and see if I can bring Vegeta back." Goku said. Bulma smiled finally someone was going to go and bring her husband home "But, I need someone to help me." Goku said staring around the room. His eyes landed on Trunks and Goten who both when met with his gaze put there heads down and reluctantly agreed to come along. Bulma didn't even walk them to the door she hurried off to her laboratory as Goku and the two chibi's took to the air and soon speed off in search of Vegeta.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Vegeta screamed. "I don't think so, it won't be long now, by tomorrow evening I'll be in charge and with this power I can Conquer galaxies and destroy billions." Bulma 2.5 cackled. "You'll never get away with it. Vegeta said through clenched teeth. "Oh and why not?" She cracked. "Because you forget I'm not the most powerful person on the planet, Goku is." Vegeta said. It pained him deeply to say it, but he knew in his heart at the moment Goku was the strongest, at least until he surpassed him and destroyed that filth 3rd class once and for all. "That's what you think, remember I have most of your memories, and I know I can use the dragonballs to summon the Eternal Dragon and then I will become Invincible, and I will destroy Goku and anyone else who doesn't bow before me." She Laughed. Vegeta though back to when he was to like that and now he had a family, he looked down and that's when he sensed he. He started to look around and raise his power level, but then realized that this what ever it was might not know that Goku's close yet, so he focused on getting her attention away from them.  
  
"So what happen's to me?" Vegeta asked. "Oh you'll be gone for good." She said. Vegeta quickly though of something, but before he answered she beat him to it. "Don't think I don't know about your friends who just arrived." She laughed. Vegeta cringed and cried out..  
  
Goku landed with the two chibi's behind him, he quickly scanned the forest near for any sign of Vegeta. He couldn't find any, he had just taken about two steps when a tree came flying out of nowhere, Goku with his quick reflexes smashed it to bits with one punch. He powered up but still not going Super Saiyan. "You should not have come, Vegeta will be gone soon and I'm taking his place." A shrill voice said. Goku keep glancing around, he couldn't quite sense Vegeta's ki for some reason, it must be this other personality that's interfering with him locking on to him. "I will not give up on Vegeta." Goku said. "Oh Really, Well that's a shame to hear, I guess I'll have to kill you all than!!!" The Voice screamed. Trees came flying out of every direction, Goku,Trunks, and Goten quickly started smashing them to bits. "Try this!!" The voice screamed. Goku looked up as a boulder the size of an SUV came hurtling down out of the sky. Goku on instinct dodged out of the way so did Trunks, but Goten who came be slow to the take sometimes, didn't realize it until it was to late and the boulder smashed down upon Goten. Goku screamed in rage, but Goten was just standing there with the boulder on top of his head, then bit by bit it broke apart and hit the ground, Goten stood a moment longer Goku was frozen in panic. Goten glanced around and collapsed in a heap upon the forest floor. Goku dashed to his side and cradled him in his arms, Goku was crying, crying floods over his son, he could feel a heartbeat but it was his flesh and blood, and he already had one son go through so much and nearly loose his life because of him, it wasn't going to happen now.  
  
Vegeta or Bulma 2.5 came out from behind a pile of rocks and slowly crept up behind Goku and started to smash Goku in the head when Trunks surprised Vegeta and hit him in the head, Bulma 2.5 cursed and as she turned Goku was quick and hit her on the back of the head and promptly knocked her out. Trunks grabbed Goten and Goku grabbed Vegeta, and both took off towards capsule corp.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Gohan was working on a paper when he glanced up sharply, his brother and father were in a lot of pain, so were others. He dashed to the closet and quickly changed into his old Gi like his dads, and dashed off in the direction of their Ki's. He only hoped he wasn't to late.  
  
Author's note: Hey all sorry it's been a couple of weeks I think?. Well anyway, Here's another chapter, if anyway has suggestions ,leave it in ther review, or e-mail me. All reviews will be read and thank you to all my loyal supporters!. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer... I do not own dbz or any of its trademarks...

Chapter 6..

Bulma worked frantically in her lab trying to find a way to reverse what ever was being done to her husband. She glanced up at the clock it was only 4 in the afternoon and she still wasn't finished. Goku had been gone for about an hour now and she had been working hard on finding a way to cure Vegeta. She came up with an idea for a device that once the person was placed inside their mind could be reformatted back to the way it was, if an explanation is in order well lets just say if they were brainwashed it would un brainwash them, But looked at the clock once more and turned back to her work.

Goku glanced over at Trunks who was carring his son and slowly cursed himself he shouldn't have brought Goten along he knew his wife never approved of fighting, she would always throw a fit when Gohan was little and he wanted to go spar with this father or one of their friends, but with Goten she was more relaxed about it and had even been training him herself before Gohan took over for her when they were getting ready to compete for the worlds tournament. Goku shifted his attention to the sleeping Vegeta or Bulma 2.5 or what ever it was calling itself, he just knew that once he got to Bulma's all this would be better... he hoped.

Unknown to Goku there was a fierce battle taking place deep within Vegeta's mind...

Vegeta looked around at the deserted plain he glanced up at the sky which was a dark red color all around him everything was red he spun looking for anything or anyone, where was kakkarott where was his son, and where... where was Bulma?... "Where is everyone?" He screamed. "I'll tell you where they are." A voice said behind him. Vegeta turned and gasped "Frieza. impossible your dead." Vegeta spat. "Oh really, well your family didn't think so when I destroyed them, and I'm going to destroy you as well Vegeta just like I destroyed your father and ever saying left on that stinking planet." Frieza said. Vegeta was filled with pure rage, he was shaking so hard now, he screamed and took off towards Frieza, just when Vegeta was about to collide Frieza sidestepped and Vegeta slammed into steel bars. Vegeta fell to the ground and turned looking for frieza only to find what looked to be some sort of robot version of the woman staring at him.

"I think this will keep you out of my plans for the time being, I'll take care of you later." The Woman smiled. Vegeta got up and started towards her but steel bars stopped him, he turned looking only to see bars all around him and even above him. The woman stopped and turned back to Vegeta "Oh and Vegeta don't even try escaping those bars are made of a metal not even Goku could break." She said. "I'll destroy you, you hear me, I'll Destroy you." Vegeta screamed as the woman disappeared.

Dear fans, it's been a very long time since I wrote anything and well I really apologize but I've moved a lot in the last few years and finally hopefully settled down. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know its short but I just needed to get my creative brain back ya know, next chapter will be longer I promise, thank you all.


	7. The Birth of Bumgeta

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR ANY OF ITS TRADEMARKS AND SO FORTH.

Chapter 7...

Goku looked over had his now awake son and smiled, boy I don't know why I was so worried that boy can take a lick and keep on ticking. He looked down at the still out cold Vegeta and frowned, they would be at capsule corp any minute now and he just hoped what ever Bulma had planned would work.

Goku didn't notice that Vegeta slowly opened his eyes only it wasn't Vegeta anymore it was they chaotic version of Bulma that had taken over his mind. Bulma glanced up to see Goku staring off into the distance, she smiled it felt good to be in full control now.

Goku started to say something to Trunks when he heard Vegeta stir, he looked down only to have a punch slam into his face, goku dropped vegeta as he plummeted downward at extreme speeds and slammed into the ground making the mountains shake in the distance.

Trunks gasped and took off towards goku with goten in tow, he reached the ground and walked to the edge of the giant crater created by goku's impact, "Goku are you ok?" Trunks yelled. He didn't hear nothing, this can't be right he told himself even though my dad punched goku he shouldn't have been able to hurt him that bad, my dads strong but I know right now goku's stronger. Trunks turned his attention back to his father who was floating in the air staring at them with a wicked smile.

Bulma smiled at the feeling of power so much power and it was all hers, and she had single taken goku out with just one punch she let out a sadistic laugh. And looked towards Vegeta's son and smiled and started towards him but at the moment she got an idea, an idea so cleaver and evil that she decided to leave trunks for later. But first she wanted to make a statement "Trunks!" She yelled. The boy turned towards his dad but made no sign of moving. "I am no longer your father, I have taken over his body and from so forth I shall be called Bumgeta and once I do what I gotta do I will be ruler of the universe and now with my biggest threat out of the way I will succeed." She said and with that she roared in laugher before turning and blasted off.

Trunks stared after his father or what was once his father and shook his head, if what he was saying was true than there was no way of stopping him, I mean he took out goku with one punch just like that, what are we going to do. Goten who up till this moment had been keeping silent decided to speak "We have to help my dad." He said. Both boys hopped down into the hole and began there search for Goku.

Bumgeta was enjoying the feeling of flying doing circles, loops, and dives, it felt so good to be free at last. She stopped and looked around she spotted one of her targets on the ground and slowly flew towards the ground. She bent and picked it up and smiled her plan would be the undoing of this world.

Bulma looked at the clock and realized that two hours had gone by and still no word from Goku, she was getting very worried now, what evers wrong with vegeta might have spread more by now. She sighed and looked at her completed decided it resembled a long plastic straw only difference was that you can fit a person inside. She decided to go grab a bite to eat and call chi-chi.

Gohan stopped inflight and turned east, he felt his fathers ki' drop greatly and the others he knew were goten and trunks but the last one he couldn't tell what or who it was, he only knew he had to help his father and with that he blasted off towards them.

Trunks and Goten were digging through piles of rocks looking for Goku when at last they found him but he wasn't moving. "Dad!" Goten screamed. Goku moaned and opened his eyes "Man, what happened?" He mumbled. "It was dad... well he's calling himself Bumgeta now." Trunks said. "Bumgeta? Oh no the evil version of Bulma in his head has taken over completely now." Goku explained. "What are we going to do dad?" Goten asked. Goku looked at his son for a moment before saying "We have to get to capsule corp. first, Bulma was working on something that may be able to save Vegeta but we have to hurry its no telling what Bumgeta is up to now." Goku said.

Goku's head shot up and he looked around, someone was coming. Trunks and Goten looked around they to felt someone coming. Goku started to power up but relaxed once he realized that it was his son.

Gohan landed beside the 3 saiyans and walked over to his dad. "Dad what happened here, I felt you Ki drop big time I thought you were in major trouble." He said. "It was Trunk's dad." Goten butted in. "Shut up, you heard Goku it was Bumgeta." Trunks yelled back. "Vegeta, Bumgeta, what in the Kami is going on?" Gohan asked. "I'll explain it as soon as we get to capsule corp." he said.

Bumgeta smiled to herself as she landed on a small rock in the ocean, she reached around in one of the many holes on the rock and pulled out the small round shape she smiled, it wouldn't be long now before she became supreme ruler of the universe. I mean she could have what ever she wanted now that she had the dragonballs she only had to get four more and she could make her wish.

Authors note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's a little cheesy I know but I haven't been able to write for a week my mother-in-law was staying in the computer room for a week, but anyway add a comment if you don't mind I like comments and suggestions, thank you all.


End file.
